riza sonrie al futuro
by Yuki Hanazono
Summary: riza hwkeye: quedo embarazada a los 14 por causa de una violacion y a los 5 meses dio a luz a dos niños gemelos Ryuu y Ethan a los 20 años adopto a dos niñas gemelas Naguisa y Mariko. Su madre una santa apodada Santa Magdalia le dijo que sonriera y que no llorara...lemon explicito y royai...¡advertencia: no apto para menores de edad!
1. Chapter 1

capitulo 1: mi teniente tiene hijos

PovRiza

Riza... por favor no dejes de sonreir y no te quietes los aros de plata que sellan tu alquimia

santa magdalia... por favor no muera se lo ruego eres como mi madre... por favor... ayuda !

Riza vive, sonrie y no llores, cuida a tus hijos... por favor ...

* * *

Despierto con el mismo sueño de nuevo, tendre que trabajar a esta hora, sera mejor que me levante para llegar temprano.

Me levanto, me ducho, alimento a black hayate, ya no puedo recordar cuando fue la ultima vez que con mis hijos desayunamos en familia

Riza: niños el desayuno... buenos dias (Naguisa y Mariko son gemelas que adopte, pero no lo saben, Ethan y Ryuu son mis hijos verdaderos tambien gemelos, pero nadie sabe de su existencia en el cuartel) (naguisa y mariko tienen 8 años , Ethan y Ryuu tienen 14 años) (los tuve a los 14 años y tengo 29 son demonios disfrazados de angeles los cuatro)

Naguisa y Mariko : mami buenos dias

Ethan :hola buen dia mama

Ryuu :buenos dias, mama anoche llegaste a la 01:00 a.m, estaba preocupado, pense que te habia pasado algo

Ethan : jajajajaja si alguien se le acerca a mi mama entonces no teme por su vida jajajaj, verdad?

Riza : es cierto, pero no se preocupen por mi otra vez, entendido?, por cierto como va el embarazo de sus novias?

Ryuu y Ethan: bien estan tranquilas y no se estresan

Ryuu: mama te quiero mucho...(mira el reloj) vamos o llegaremos tarde..

Riza: me alegro... yo tambien los quiero mucho; y tienes razon vamos o se nos hara tarde

Asi todos nos vamos a nuestros respectivos edificios y se hacen las 15:00p.m

* * *

PovRoy

Son las 3 de la tarde y a la teniente le pasa algo, le voy a preguntar...

Roy : Teniente le pasa algo?... parece deprimida..

Riza : nada es solo que... nada no se preocupe

Las puertas se habren para mostrar a 4 niños

Los 2 mas grandes dicen: mama, mama las clases se suspendieron y vinimos a verte y las niñas tenian clases hasta las 2:30 pm

Riza: niños que les he dicho? no deben venir cuando estoy trabajando. Todos, incluso yo mirabamos asombrados como la actitud de la teniente estricta cambiaba a ser una blondanga al ver a sus hijos... esperen hijos? mi teniente no puede tener hijos o si ?, ella nunca dijo nada acerca de ellos solo se toma los fines de semanas para descarsar o eso dice y nunca la vemos sonreir.

El mas serio: mama vinimos a verte porque te queremos ayudar asi te tenemos todo el fin de seman-...(no lo dejo terminar)

Roy: teniente son sus hijos?...

continuara

es muy corto pese al tiempo que tarde y no me maten por favor ToT


	2. Chapter 2

Voy a aclarar la historia, riza lo ve como algo normal debido a que todos en su familia no querian que nacieran sus hijos es por eso que ella lo toma bien y con calma apoyandolos como deberia hacer una buena madre ademas de que ella no quiere que sufran por su culpa y no quiere que se enteren del terrible pasado , ella decide sufrir en silencio. las niñas son sus sobrinas y las tuvo que adptar debido a que su hermana se suicido

* * *

La terrible historia de nuestra teniente

Teniente son sus hijos- dijo roy

Si sonmis hijos hay algun problema señor?-los niños no conocian que era lo que pasaba pero alver seria a su mama decidieron hacerle cosquillas- niños sucede algo-

Mami- dijeron naguisa y mariko al unisono y empezaron su ataque

Niñas detenganse me hace cosquillas jajajaja basta- Roy no aguantomas y saparo bruscamente a las hijas de su teniente- general como se le ocurre? niñas estan bien?

si estamos bien mami no te procupes el no fue bruto- riza sonrie al ver que sus sobrinas son muy identicas a ella- ademas la escuela por alguna razon en especifica se quemo solita

Naguisa, Mariko que les he dicho de la alquimia incendiaria- ambas agacharon sus cabezas para luego subirlas con la carita mas tierna- esta bien solo por esta vez vallan a juagar con sus hermanos y black afuera-

todos- siiiiii te amamos mami- mama-asi salieron todos los niños con su perro

Teniente creo que tenemos que hablar-dijo muy serio el general riza sabia que tenia que decirle-teniente vallance si n-riza no lo dejo terminar y le cuenta toda la historia desde los cinco años que fue donde todo comenzo

Cuando tenia 5 años mi madrastra fallecio y dejo toda la fortuna de su familia a mi hermana evelin y a mi. Cuando tenia 14 fui violada, quede embarazada y me asegure de decirle a mi padre quien dijo que abortara, esa fue la razon por la cual me fui con rebecca del pueblo, al nacer mis hijos estaba mas feliz y decidi llevarlos a que los conozca mi padre, pero lo unico que hizo fue despreciarlos- la teniente ya estaba llorando de tristeza- asi que despues murio mi padre y conoce el resto señor.

Teniente su padre tenia razon debio abor- to termino de hablar que la teniente le planto una cachetada.

Si vuelve a decir eso te juro que te matare- dijo con profundo odio- te lo dije porque confiaba que me ibas a entender pero veo que todos son igual de hipocritas-dijo llorando de la frustracion-

Teniente me referia a que las personas debieron verla de mala manera, por eso dije lo que dije perdoneme, podria continuar explicandome.

Si, las niñas es decir Naguisa y Mariko, son mis sobrinas pero nadie sospecho nada nunca debido a que tanto su actitud, figura, silueta, cabello y rostro son iguales a los mios siempre medicen que se parecen a mi- dijo eso con un aire de orgullo-ademas de sus calificaciones que son siempre las mejores-

Teniente quiero adoptar a sus hijos y quiero que se convierta en mi esposa-

General-dijo con una sonrisa forzada- esta usted loco no pienso dejar a mis lindos hijos en manos de un vago, ademas que un matrimonio sin amor no vale nada.

Teniente es un matrimonio con amor, por que la amo.

Le dices eso a todas las mujeres que salen con usted? encerio piensa que le voy a creer no quiero una reclacion de una noche, si puedo estar tranquila con mis hijos, mis nietos y mi muy fiel compañero y cachorro, aunque le voy a poner a prueba, traere a mis hijos todos los dias al cuartel y si veo que se llevan bien lo considerare, pero si veo que le hacen la vida imposible todo volvera a la normalidad.

Ademas de que le voy poner a prueba durante un año y tendremos citas hasta que me caiga un poco mejor, pero si usted pone aunque sea solo un dedo debajo de mi cintura le vuelo los sesos

que bien, espere Teninte dijo nietos-dijo roy sorprendido

sera una larga noche

continuara...

podra roy cumplir el trato o continuara siendo un mujeriego?

dejen reviews eso ayuda mucho y si llegamos a los 10 reviews prometo actualizarla mas rapido cada capitulo y aun mas interesante


End file.
